Love Saved Me
by Reyn's Girlfriend
Summary: My name is Yami Sennen. This is the story of how love saved my life.


Me: This is the result of me being upset by a friend leaving for two weeks Minami: A girl who regularly does Yaoi RPs with her.  
>Me: Long Story Short- If you are my friend, and we regularly do Yaoi RPs, DON'T LEAVE ME FOR TWO WEEKS! I WRITE SUICIDAL STORIES!<br>Minami: POV is Yami!  
>Me: And Yami is a male in this. NO FEM!YAMI!<p>

* * *

><p>I'm all alone.<p>

No one cares about me at all.

People lie, and say they care, but I'm always alone in the end.

Everything was going great with my boyfriend Atem. We had gone to third base, and I eventually had a child on the way. Atem and I couldn't be happier, even though I was stressing over everything, because I was worried.

I had no need to worry, though, if I had known the future.

Atem and I had a huge fight one day, resulting in our break-up. A few days later, I had pains. I went to the doctor, who told me I had suffered a miscarriage. I called Atem, and apologized for everything I had said and done through my tears. I begged him to give me another chance. I told him about the miscarriage as well.

I thoght he'd come to the hospital, we'd go to my house, and we'd cuddle on the couch as he comforted me. Well, I thought wrong.

Atem started YELLING at me. Calling me an infant murderer. He told me to delete his number from my phone, and to never call him or speak to him again. I didn't delete his number. I still loved him. I felt as if Atem was my other half. I now felt dead inside.

When I went to school after a few weeks of staying home by myself, the football team started to beat me, calling me vlgar names, and shouting vulgar words at me. When they left, I went to the janitor's closet, and wept.

My entire life is just a screw-up now.

I hate myself.

I took my pocketknife out of my pocket. Out of my backpack, I pull out a notebook and a pencil, and start to write.

_Dear Everyone,_

_You don't care about me dying, do you? I know you don't, so I'll spare you the details and get to the people who mattered to me._

_Seto: You and Mokuba are the best cousins anyone could ask for. I wish you two went to my school, so you would've kept me alive._

_Kira(Atem and I's unborn child): My sweet darling, I'll be joining you soon. Mommy is coming._

_Mokuba: Again, I wish you went to this scholl with Seto. I'd still be alive, then._

_Atem: Atem. My beloved Atem. I'm sorry for eveything. I'm sorry for every mean thing I said and did. I'm sorry for killing our daughter. I'm sorry. I know you hate me now, so you'll never feel the same way I feel ever again. I never deleted your number. I guess I'm sorry for not listening to you as well. I love you. You were always my beloved Pharaoh._

_~Yami_

I open my pocketknife, and hold it at my heart. I close my eyes, and think of Atem.

The door opens.

The knife is wrenched out of my grasp.

Arms wrap tightly around me.

"Don't do it. Please. Don't do it. I'm begging you"

That's...Atem's voice.

And he's crying.

I open my eyes.

Atem is holding onto me, crying and begging me not to kill myself.

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask softly, "I thought you hated me. You said you didn't want me to speak to you ever again"

Atem looks at me. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, and his beautiful crimson eyes are filled with more.

"Yami, I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I shoved you away when you needed me most. I called you an infant murderer, and it was most likely the fight that I staartewd that instigated the miscarriage. None of it was you. None at all. You are amazing. I could never find someone else like you. Please. Don't do it. I understand if you never want to speak or see me again, or even give me another chance. But all I know is that I still love you. I still love you. I couldn't love anyone else more than I love you" Atem sobbed.

"You...still love me?" I ask softly, shocked.

"Yes. Yes. I love you so much, Yami Sennen." Atem said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Atem..." I say softly.

"Yami..." Atem says softly.

We get closer to each other.

Our lips meet.

After a long, passionate kiss full of love and forgiveness, Atem helps me stand. We leave the janitor's closet. I throw away the suicide note and my pocketknife.

After school, Atem and I walk back to my house, hand in hand.

I'm not alone anymore.

"I love you, Atem" I murmur, as I lay my head in his lap.

I love you too, Habibi" Atem says softly, as he starts to comb his fingers though my hair. I start to purr like a cat. Atem chuckles, but continues his actions.

A few years after high school ended, Atem proposed. I accepted.

A few days after our marriage, I got pregnant again. Atem and I worked though every single thing, good and bad.

We got a surprise, however, when I was in the delivery room. It turns out, I had been pregnant with twin boys. Atem and I named them Heba and Yugi.

That one year in high school may have been rough. And I may have almost killed myself. But, if it hadn't been for Atem, We wouldn't be here now. We wouldn't be leaving the hospital with twin boys. Most importantly, we would've ner truly had each other, ever again.

I'm so thankful for Atem for saving me that day in the janitor's closet.

* * *

><p>Me: And, done :D<br>Minami: Yay! A happy ending for once!  
>Me: AAC comes tomorrow!<p> 


End file.
